


Underneath it All

by cocaineblues



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, sibling rivarly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocaineblues/pseuds/cocaineblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee Reynolds is going to make it big, and Dennis isn't going to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath it All

Dee is halfway up the ramp when she hears him calling after her. Dee doesn't have to turn around to know who it is, but she turns around anyway. She knows she's making a mistake by turning around, but she figures this will be the last time she sees him again.

"Dee! Dee, wait!" Dennis scrambles after her, breathless at the bottom of the ramp.

The sun is high and Dennis has to squint up to look at her. As she gazes down at him, she feels like kicking him hard in the chest. She wants to push him down to the ground. But she decides not to, she will wait. Anyway, she's sure he's only come to see her to bring her down further, berate her, manipulate her into taking him with her.

It wasn't easy growing up with Dennis, let alone getting along with him. They have their moments, moments that make her forget how much of an asshole her brother is. But those moments are short lived and before she knows it, he's throwing her under the bus again.

Like that one time he left her passed out on top of garbage outside the club, and then ditched her at the entrance for some other girls.

She can handle all the little jokes, the put downs, but what she can't stand is the attention he gets. Ever since they were little, Dennis was always the center of attention, every one followed him, included him, and sometimes even celebrated him. While Dennis never had to lift a finger to get people to notice him, she ached for it, worked for it even. And he called her desperate for it.

She wouldn't mind if it was any other person. Hell, she could care less if her bitch of a mother and degenerate of a father berated or dismissed her. But when Dennis does it, it hurts like hell and that enrages her.

"All this time I've been searching for the perfect guy to take you off my hands forever, but I realized something," Dennis is looking up at her, and she's trying to figure him out.

"The perfect guy's been under my nose the entire time... It's _me_ , Dee!"

It takes a lot if effort to keep herself from laughing, but she keeps a straight face, pretending to look confused and just a little bit touched. Dennis is rambling about something that sounds like an apology, but Dee is barely listening.

"You have to take me, I'm your twin brother."

She just wants him to shut up already so she can board the plane, but then the the tone of his voice changes, less egotistical, more tender.

" _I love you, Dee,_ " Dennis tells her, looking at her in a way he's never looked at her before. He's looking at her not with disdain, but with a certain kind of tenderness.

Dee looks down at him again, knowing this is just a ploy to get her to take him with her. Still, her heart warms up a bit. Even though most of the things coming from his mouth are bullshit, she knows he's being sincere when he tells her he loves her.

Underneath it all (deep, deep down), he was a good guy and there was something beautiful hidden inside.

Dee smiles and promptly tells him to suck her dick before planting a foot on his chest, pushing him down on his back in the concrete.

As the doors shut behind her and the plane makes it's ascent, she can't help but miss him just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is credited to No Doubt's "Underneath it All", and I used direct quotes from "The Gang Breaks Dee". This was written for the 31_days prompt: "because something beautiful was hidden there".


End file.
